My Yami
by lil kiki love
Summary: The sequel to My Hikari. This is about how the hikaris feel about thier yami's. Can be read as a stand alone as well. Yami - Yugi's pov. Yami is everything that I wished to be along time ago before he showed me that I was perfect the way I am. And that I didn't need to change. He's strong, brave, caring, and handsome. Its better then it sounds! please read and review!
1. My Yami - Yugi

_**My Yami - Yugi's Pov**_

i was up stairs in me and Yami's room write stuff down in on of my notebooks, when i looked up when i saw a flash of gold and saw the Millennium Puzzle on top of his dresser. And i started to think about Yami.

**Yugi's Thoughts**

Yami is everything that I wished to be along time ago before he showed me that I was perfect the way I am. And that I didn't need to change. He's strong, brave, caring, and handsome. Ever since the day I solved the Millennium Puzzle he's been there right by my side very step of the way. At first he wasnt as kind as he was now, but i was able to show him the light. We both helped each other become stronger then we were before.

I love Yami, with all of my heart and soul. He showed me that I was stronger then I thought that I could be,that I wasn't weak. He was my first real friend. As the years goes by we grown closer to each other. We grow even closer when the gods let Yami gave him his own body and let him stay. At first I thought that I would lose him forever after I had won the duel. But I didn't lose him and I 'm happy that I didn't have to say goodbye to him forever.

I still remember the day that Yami told me that he loved. I was so happy and overwhelmed, that I just stood there for a minute completely speechless. I didn't think that he would love me like that. I thought that he only liked me like a close/best friend. But he really loves me. He loves me for who I am and nothing more and nothing less. And I will always love him. Yami has always believed in me when no one else did. he encouraged me to duel better and to become stronger. Yami will always be my other half, my darkness. The other half of my heart that I been looking for all of my life. The one who will forever hold my heart. And I never want to lose him.

I will never betray him. I will always be there for him. Together we can fight the darkness that tries to control him. I would be us against the world. I never want see him hurt again. I want him to always be by my side. To never let me be consumed by the darkness that tries to take away me way from the light. Because I love him to much to ever want to be away from him. Without him I wouldn't be about to be as strong as I am now. He's the only one that can truly make me happy and love the way that i want to be loved.

Yami is my strength. He is my friend and Saviour. And he will alway be my every thing. Without him I am him there will always be an empty void with in my heart.

He is my love and I love him, always.

END OF YUGI'S THOUGHTS

/Yugi?/ Yami said throught their mind link.

/Yes, Yami./ I said as i snapped out of my thoughts

/I love you too. My beautiful Aibou./ Yami said.

A/N: Hello everyone! This the sequel to my hikari. this has been on my mind alot. So decided to write and post up this first chapter besides the fact that Im supposed to be doing homework right now. I still cant believe how long it took for me to write this (It took 4 hours I kept geting stuck on what to write). So I hoped that you all liked this chapter. - LilKikiLove 3 Re edited 5/1/15

PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW!


	2. My Yami - Ryou

**My Yami**

**Chapter 2: Ryou's Pov**

* * *

"Today was a bit exhausting. My boss is such slave driver" Ryou thought as he unlocked the door to his and Bakura's apartment and headed up to their room. As he neared their bedroom he could hear soft snores coming from within the room. He opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down by Bakura's sleeping form.

_**Ryou's thoughts**_

* * *

Its a shame that others don't get to see the same Bakura that I get to see when were alone together. Everyone thinks that he's nothing but a monster. Or that he's just cruel and unkind,but he's not. He's gentle, kind, loving and hardly shows any positive emotion in front of everyone else. But I think I know why. He's afraid to get close to other people. Because he doesn't want to be hurt like he was before. He doesn't want to be abandoned again.

It took along time for me to be able to get close to him. When I stopped being afraid of him and started to see him as who he really was back then. He wasn't a monster. Bakura was a person, a boy who was abandoned and controlled by anger and the pain that he was able to hide so well.

The only surviver of a destroyed village, that now lays in ruins far within the Egyptian desert. He was lost. And the only emotions he knew no felt was anger and sadness. But I was determined to get close. To be the one that he can go to when he needs someone to lean on, for when he gets tired of holding on to the burden of his past all by himself.

I was able to show him how to love again. To be able to care about others and not just himself. I showed all the thinks about the world that is good not evil. And he showed me how to be strong. I never want to lose Bakura the only one who loves no matter what Bakura I feel strong, like if I can take on the world and still survive to see another day.

I don't blame Bakura for the things that happened in the past. All that I care about is the present and what the future holds for us. He is my everything. He's the only one that will always love me no matter what. I will never him as long as he doesn't abandoned me. Bakura's the only one that will ever have my heart. Because I know that he'll never hurt me.

I will alway be there when he needs me, no matter what. Because I love him. I really really love him.- Ryou thought as he cuddled up to his Yami.

/Ryou, I love you too. Now sleep, Hikari/ came Bakura's voice through their mind-link as Ryou slow drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey Everyone! I hoped that you liked this second chapter of My Yami. I am really happy with how this series of one-shots is going so far. I have had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So please Read AND Review! Thank you- LilKikiLove 3


	3. My Yami - Joey's

Chapter 3: Joey's Pov

When I first met Seto. I thought he was nothing but a rich jerk, that likes to pick on people. And eventually I started to see him as someone to beat . Then I fell in love with him.

No matter how many times he picked on me and called me names. All that I wanted wants to kiss him. I would deny my feelings for him constantly. Until one day, he help me out when a couple of thugs from an old gang I was in came after me. He help me kick these guys butts and took me to his mansion and help me take care of my wounds. And that's when I realized that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. And that we werent so different either. We both had a pretty hard childhood and we both wanted our little siblings to be happy and healthy.

So after that day we started to hang out whenever he could get away from work. Which wasn't very often he is the owner of Kaiba Corp after all.

The day we got together was a really fun day. I was trying to see if I could scare him by jumping on him from behind but somehow he heard me and turned around and pinned me to the wall. We were standing there just looking into each others eyes. And he leaned forward and kissed me. At first I was shocked but then I kissed him back.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he asked me out. I said yes. And that night he took me out to the movies and we had a dinner at a fancy restaurant afterwards. It was a very happy day. That same day me and Seto confess to each other how we felt. And said our first I love yous to each other. As well as had our second kiss right in front of his mansion.

Serenity and Mokuba was happy that we got together when we told them. So was the rest of the gang.

I love Seto Kaiba and I'm pretty sure that I always will.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. But i have been way to busy with school. I hope y'all can forgive my lateness. I really hope that you all liked/loved this chapter. It so please leave a comment.

Thank you! ? ﾟﾑﾇ?


	4. Chapter 4: Malik's Pov

Dear Marik,

I used to think that I was alone in the world. Sure have my sister Isis but there was always something missing. That is until I met you.

You were there for me when no one else was. You were there in the shadows lending me strength. You're Darkness, the one that completes my soul. My other half. And I wouldn't change that for the world.

There were times in the when I couldn't go on by myself and you were there. The strength that you gave me was all that kept me going during those times. There were also times when I was tired of fighting and I just wanted to and I just wanted to give up. But you wouldn't let me give up. And I'm glad that you didn't. Because I wouldn't be who I am today without you.

You might not have been the most sane person that I met. But I love you anyway because your different from everybody else. And that you're a bit insane.. I love you, Marik. And All of your flaws Every Last One.

You are my anchor that keeps me from being consumed by the Shadows. And I know that I am yours. We balance each other out perfectly in every way. I think that I wouldn't be able to live without you. I really don't think I would be able to go on with out you. If I lost you, I would be broken and driven insane.

I really wouldn't be who I am today without you here With me. Forever and always.

I Will Never stop loving you, Marik. Even if you asked me to. Because I'm crazy in Love with you, My Yami

**_A/N: Hey everybody, I hope that you like this new chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long but I've been so busy with many things. So I really do hope that you enjoyed this. I'll be updating the next chapter soon._**

**_Thank you_**

**_~Lilkikilove _**


	5. Chapter 5: Heba's Pov

Dear Atemu

When I first met you. You were a man, a pharaoh heavily guarded by Darkness. You hardly care about the people of Egypt. Your judgement was clouded by pain and darkness. But I knew from the first time I met you that I wanted to see you Smile.

I caught your eye just like you had caught mine. You wanted me and I denied him. But you kept trying until I said yes to you courting me. At first you were still cold and unfeeling. But as the days pass the darkness that surrounded you began to fade.

We became strong together and we fell in love. You gave me your heart and I gave you mine. Until this day in another time and era. I still haven't regretted it. Because I truly love you,Até with all of my heart and soul. You were the missing part of my soul that I didn't not know was missing. I was incomplete without you but with you I am whole. During every battle I was there right beside you. We both have saved each other's lives in many different ways.

When I met you, I was a man without a purpose. Until I met you and you gave me a purpose to live and be yours. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Even when you had to face Zorc The Dark One. I never regretted giving you all of mine heart and all of my love and devotion. I wish I was there with you when you were fighting him. But I knew that I would be no match for him. You sacrificed everything for me and the people of Egypt. So that we can live in peace and Harmony.

Our love stayed strong even in death. Even the gods of Egypt has given us their blessing. And no matter how many times we are reincarnated, we will find each other time and time again. No matter how many times we are reincarnated I will never stop loving you.

You are strong handsome, loyal, Brave and a great leader. You will always be mine, my love, my other half and my Pharaoh. And I will always love you for all of eternity. I never want stop loving you. Because you brought so much joy and happiness to my life. And if I were to lose that. I will be nothing more then a shadow cast on the world never to see the light.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sadly this is the last chapter of My Yami. I really did enjoy writing this little short story. And I have entered My Yami, My Hikari and a few others of my stories in the Wattys 2016. So please Vote for my Stories. Please!

~Kaniah-Michelle


End file.
